Happy Birthday, Cloud!
by Cream Pudding
Summary: Cloud wasn't happy to have to go buy ingredients for the cake which Zack had promised to bake for Cloud on his birthday. But when he gets back to his apartment everything starts making sense. - 1st Person POV - Clack - Zack/Cloud - Smut - One shot - PWP


Summary:

 _Cloud wasn't happy to have to go buy ingredients for the cake which Zack had promised to bake for Cloud on his birthday. But when he gets back to his apartment everything starts making sense._

* * *

The conversation I had with Zack this early afternoon beggared belief.

" _Hey Cloud! My one and only! My Shining Star_."

 _"_ _What do you want, Zack?_ " had been my suspicious reply; Zack doesn't usually make a habit of trying to butter me up so quickly or for no good reason.

" _You know how I promised you to bake you something super sweet for your birthday?_ "

" _Yeah…?_ "

" _Well,"_ Zack's telltale nervous laugh rang through the line _, "I - kinda need a huge favor from you…_ "

He had the audacity to ask me to go out and buy him the things he was missing.

" _You know I'm terrible at planning. Forgive me. I'll make it up to you, I swear!_ " had been Zack's pleading and apologetic words.

He knows me too well. He knows I can't say no when he starts using that tone of voice with me. The one where I can just see the way his head tilts and how eyebrows knit together. That cute upturn of his lips that need kissing.

So I went out and bought the things that needed buying. The usual ten minute trip down to the supermarket turned into a forty-five minute ordeal as I realized the specific chocolate sauce Zack was after was only attainable from a specialist store on the other side of town.

Zack totally owes me for this. He makes me go out on my birthday, to buy things _he_ needs to bake _me_ a cake. That - just doesn't seem right.

I grumble to myself as the key finally finds its way into the keyhole of my apartment door. The plan had been to just stay at home all day, do the things I enjoy doing - like staying in my pajamas, for one. Instead I was dressed and had wasted precious minutes of my life covering up for Zack's incompetence.

I shake my head and push the door open.

Any further train of thought there might have been vanishes.

"Happy Birthday, Cloud!" Zack's triumphant and overly eager voice knocks me right in the chest.

There, in the tiny hallway, sits Zack, spread eagled, on one of the rickety old chairs from the kitchen. He is completely naked bar for a red ribbon which is wrapped across his chest, winding its way down his always so perfectly chiseled body, carefully packaging him up. My eye's can't look away from that ribbon and how it accentuated his rippling muscles.

Zack always knows what pose shows off all his best assets. Arm's are up and above his head, stretching and defining his chest and the abs he so effortlessly always seems to maintain. The way his legs are parted, revealing a giant ruffled bow between his legs, thrusting and straining it towards me, without looking like it is much of an effort at all, is really enticing.

I know what lies beneath that bow. I have seen it, licked it, stroked it, had it buried deeply inside of me, so many times.

I groan involuntarily.

At some point my mouth starts hanging open by just looking at the man I love. I can't even bring myself to shut it. Everything feels slack in my body. Everything feels drawn towards Zack, and I forget myself.

"Open your present," urges Zack, always too eager, too loud, and too bright for me to resist.

I feel hot all of a sudden. My face must surely be close to matching that ribbon. My eyes are probably glazed over, if the delight in Zack's eyes is anything to go by.

I want him so bad.

Something niggles at my mind. I should be - I _was_ \- mad at him, but I really can't be now. He always manages to placate me.

Zack's impatience is showing. "So are you coming inside, or do you want everyone to watch?"

That devilish smirk comes out to play. The one that always leaves my body in a tingling mess. I barely even register those words through the drunken stupor, which Zack's sexiness seems to all too often bring out in me. But the words ' _everyone_ ' and ' _watch'_ _do_ catch my attention.

I step further through the doorway and close it behind me.

I feel myself pathetically trembling as I reach for Zack. That body - which he has packaged up just for me - is too inviting not to touch. I run my hands all over him. I marvel at the care and patience Zack must have exuded to actually get the ribbon to sit so flush against his skin. It must have taken a fair bit of time. Probably forty-five minutes worth of time.

I laugh softly. Zack just makes me so happy.

"You were never going to bake me a cake, where you," I accuse, while still running my fingers down his defined lines, slowly working to loosen the ribbon.

"Not so much bake as decorate," Zack wiggles his eyebrows and throws in a wink for good measure.

"How did you even get in here?" I have to wonder. Zack doesn't have a key to my apartment.

"I climbed the waterpipe."

"How did you get _in here_ , Zack," I clarify the question, pointedly.

"I … may need to buy you a new window, but that's beside the point. Just open your present already, Cloud," whines Zack, while he bucks his hips at me, causing the chair to rattle.

I feel my mood come down. Zack can feel it too, and desperately leans towards me, catching my lips with his own.

Sighs and tingles. That is always my reaction to Zack's needy kisses.

It's my birthday. I'll let Zack deal with fixing the window problem later.

Zack's lips pull, caress and explore my own. His tongue starts lapping, digging, probing. I moan into his mouth as Zack's hand runs it's way underneath my shirt. Rough and calloused, his hand softly scratches up the side of my body and towards my back. He pulls me even closer to his radiating heat, and our kiss intensifies. I'm drawn in and his tongue pushes deeper. All I can do is moan louder.

My hand trails down to the ruffled bow.

I really do want to open my present. I want to feel Zack inside of me; watch the sweat cascade off that deeply bronzed brow, listen to him huffing and muttering my name over and over until he finally comes. Knowing that _I_ give him that pleasure, knowing that he _wants me_ , when he could have anyone else in the entire world, is so amazing and humbling.

I'm not sure how he managed to wrap himself up so expertly, but it takes me a while to unravel the bow. Feeling the throbbing hardness underneath it makes me fumble more. Zack's impatience rubs off on me, as he continues to rub his hands all over me, peeling away the layers of clothes.

"It's hard to concentrate when you do that to me, Zack," I huff in growing frustration as I push my erection more firmly into Zack's wandering hand.

"Imagine how I feel," rumbles Zack back, and squeezes the head of my penis, which he finally has worked free of the constraints of my pants.

Breathing deeply I finally manage to undo the knot and everything seems to just fall away, like drapes being released from their suspension.

Zack moans in relief, at the same time my own moan pushes out of my chest at the sight of Zack's thick length.

Having had to wait so long only seems to have grown the tension inside of Zack's shaft.

I sink to my knees, between Zack's legs. I just want to swallow him whole. Taste that salt on my lips and then have Zack fuck me with his tongue, while I ride myself into pleasurable oblivion on top of his dick.

Zack is my present. I can use him in whatever way I want, that is the implied promise in Zack's ribbon gesture.

I take Zack's already fast slickening erection into my mouth, slowly. An inch at a time. My lips envelop his soft engorged head. I use my lips to massage the flesh. I run my tongue beneath the groove which divides head from shaft.

Zack groans in satisfaction. He pushes into my mouth. Always so impatient. But I pull away. He is _my_ present, and I'll do what I want with him.

I suck on his head a bit more fervently, feeling my own erection begin to twitch with more strength. The desire inside myself is beginning to bubble and tense my gut.

"Nngh, Cloud," huffs Zack, "There's lube and condoms under the seat."

Zack seems to have thought of everything.

I release Zack's head with a pop, and find the mentioned items next to one of the legs of the chair.

"I want to ride you, so hard, Zack."

It comes out a lot lower - a lot more husky and breathy - than I want it to, but it seems to turn Zack on. He reaches down for me, cupping my cheek and guides me to his mouth where we kiss with some strength. His lips suck on mine, his tongue rolls all over mine, seeking out any taste of himself that might be left in my mouth.

I pull back, and pull Zack's hand off my face, but guide his fingers into my mouth. Zack just looks at me, eyes half lidded, cheeks beginning to redden. I love making him drop his self-assured cocky smirk. I love having Zack at my mercy sometimes.

Zack's fingers fondle my mouth as my tongue rolls round, between his digits. I suck on him like - I can't even think of anything to compare him with. I suck on him like he is Zack, because Zack is all I ever want.

The way he smells, tastes, laughs, talks. The way he feels against me on the good days, the bad days, and the normal in between days. I love all of that. I should probably get him a key to my apartment.

I release Zack's fingers and get up, slowly pulling my opened pants down, dropping them to the floor, and straddle Zack's lap.

I feel his slickened fingers go straight to my sphincter and he looks up at me, like the good present he is.

"I'm glad you remember who your owner is," I jest and slowly sink down, feeling one digit roughly enter into me. The feeling is always uncomfortable. A strange intrusion into a place where things only ever exit.

I breathe and relax against Zack's wriggling, imagining how amazing it will feel in a few minutes from now.

Another finger enters while I look down on Zack, and run my fingers through his hair and over the apples of his hot cheeks.

We kiss by the time the third finger has pushed up into me. The kissing takes the edge off, as Zack stretches my anus so it can accommodate his ample girth. I always love the fullness he leaves me with in my body, but also the fullness in my heart.

Zack is safe, warm, caring. He picks me up when it feels the world would love nothing better than to leave me kicked and bleeding on the ground.

He is encouragement, strength, and joy incarnate. He is all the things I have always lacked in my life, but he provides it in spades.

The love I feel for this man engulfs me suddenly. I pull out of the gentle but deep kiss and throw my arms tightly around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

For a brief moment the sting of tears accost me, but I squeeze against them.

Zack's free hand runs up my body and into my hair, stroking and gently scratching me.

"What's wrong, Cloud? Don't be sad on your birthday." His voice is tinted with gentle concern and a warmth that could keep you alive even on the most rain soaked and chilling nights.

"I just love you so much, Zack. It hurts," I muffle into his neck, stupidly.

A kiss is planted on the top of my head, and I feel Zack coaxing me with his hand to look at him.

We gaze into each other's eyes. His deep stormy blues radiate with Zack's internal sunshine. My own just sparkle with unshed tears.

He presses a kiss to the corner of my eye, smiling with that smile I know he only has for me.

"Stop thinking so much, and just enjoy," Zack reminds me once again. I always get so lost in my thoughts.

Zack's fingers inside of me find and stroke against my prostate gland, causing my stomach to clench and the fog in my head to clear.

Yes, we are here for one particular thing. Thinking could, and should be left to later.

I breathe out a shaky, pleasureful breath, and lift myself off of Zack's fingers.

There is one thing I really want to make Zack do. Out of revenge - for making me go outside today - and also out of curiosity.

I head to the door where I had dropped the grocery bag when I had first seen Zack, and rifle through the various items I had purchased.

I turn back towards Zack, can of whipped cream in my hand. The look of excitement cannot be contained on Zack's features.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Zack licks his lips, smiling, and narrows his eyes, possibly imagining what kinds of things we could do with the cream.

I straddle Zack once again and begin shaking the can while surveying Zack with my own smirk.

"Open up."

He does and I fill his mouth with the whipping. I lean in to kiss, taste and swallow the cream. We both suck on each other, enjoying the added texture of the gentle foam between the warmth of each other's lips and tongues.

We do it one more time and Zack only lets me pull away after he gives my bottom lip an extra hard suck, humming in the back of his throat with pleased satisfaction.

I press the can into Zack's hand and he looks at me with curiosity as I feel my face begin to burn with embarrassment as I plan out my next move.

I get off him, turn around and bend over, wordlessly, to see what Zack will do.

A smooth, low, rumbling laugh rolls out of Zack and I feel him run a finger down my crack, gently probing, before continuing on its journey down to my sack.

"God, Spike. I never thought you'd be into this."

"I won't know until I try," I respond back, hoping to sound more confident than I actually am.

"Are _you_ ok with this?" I glance back at Zack, only to be greeted with that devilish smirk which turns my knees weak.

"I'm your present. Whatever my owner wishes of me, is my command."

Without a moment's hesitation the sputtering sound of the whipped cream can pierces the air and I breath in sharply against the weird, airy, and cool sensation running down my backside.

The sound stops and strong hands pull me backwards. Zack's tongue starts low, licking at the back of my sack, and travels upward, lapping at the cream and my skin. The warm, firm tongue, a nice contrast against the cool, spongy texture of the whipping.

I moan against the sensation, pushing backwards, to help encourage Zack, even though I am certain he doesn't need any.

Zack eases up once he reaches my sphincter. I get a bit worried and unsure of this whole endeavour. Suddenly though I feel Zack's tongue push into me, much like his fingers had before.

The breath catches in my chest at the intrusion. I have a hard time coming to terms that Zack is actually game enough to do this. It coils the tension and knot at the base of my erection even tighter. Zack would do anything for me, if I asked him to.

I push against the warm tongue. Making it go a little bit deeper. It forces a moan out of myself, which seems to only serve as more encouragement for Zack to try and probe _even_ deeper.

I feel one of Zack's hands roaming to the front of my bent over body. He finds my erection and begins stroking me, from the base to my head, slowly, leisurely, but so, _so_ tightly, while his tongue begins to plunge in and out of my backside.

My head begins to swim with how good it all feels, I moan even louder, because I know Zack likes it when I am loud for him.

But it's not enough.

I try to get the words out. ' _Enough,_ ' but it was all in my head. I try again, "Enough," I breathe and pull away, shaking, and rasping from pleasure.

Zack has whipped cream all over his face. I can't just leave it there. I lick it off his broad grinning face and kiss him, _very_ tentatively, briefly wondering about the hygiene of it all.

I look down at Zack's lap. A sizeable pool of pre-come has built itself up. Zack must be so uncomfortable, but he wears his unwavering smile none-the-less.

I reach down, and hand Zack a condom. He looks up at me, slightly disappointed.

"The foreplay over already?"

I nod at him. I know Zack isn't truly disappointed.

The wild beating of the heart in my chest is telling me that I really just want all of Zack inside of me already. Enough of these bits and pieces. I start busying myself with the lubricant, slathering my hand and pushing it up into my sphincter, while also wiping some of the remaining whipped cream away.

Zack is all wrapped up, his hungry eyes upon me. I spread even more lubricant on top of the already slickened up condom packaged erection and once again straddle Zack's thighs and lap.

My heart beats wildly, and I can feel Zack's doing much the same as I press the palm of my hand to his chest.

I position myself, and hover over Zack's erection. We look at each other, with so much love it could drown the world.

I sink down, closing my eyes in pleasure and some pain. As I take each inch of Zack into my body the smile on my face only intensifies. I whimper in satisfaction, much too high and whiny, but - "You feel so damn good," we both say in unison.

I force one of my eyes open to look at Zack's ecstasy filled face.

Once he is completely buried inside of me Zack wraps his arms tightly around me, and pulls me to his chest. We kiss for minutes, while I gently rock my hips backwards and forwards, growing more comfortable with the stretch.

Zack tweaks at my nipples a little with his thumb and index finger. A steady stream of moans just cascades out of me, and I intensify the grinding against Zack's erection.

Zack's words breathe against my chest.

"Cloud, baby, you feel so good. Use me however you want."

And I do. I start forcing myself up and down, forwards and backwards. The intensity of my thrusts grow as the deep pulsating sensation in my gut and groin grow. I find my prostate gland and brush Zack's perfectly shaped erection against it. Scratching that burning itch I have every day that I'm with Zack. Zack causes it, and Zack satisfies it, so well.

Zack's hands cup my buttock, massaging me, helping to drive me further up and slam me down harder. My head is thrown back in ecstasy but I know Zack's gaze will be firmly placed on me as he takes his pleasure from watching me use his thoughtful birthday present.

Both our moans intensify. Zack muters my name over and over again, urging me on. "Cloud, oh Cloud. Come. Come all over me. Let me fill you up, Cloud."

His words drive my pleasure ever closer.

"Zack, I need you," I whimper.

He knows exactly what I mean with those words. He knows I am so close, and that only he can truly satisfy me.

That touch I crave so much finally comes. Warmth and roughness envelop my penis. I shift gears so I'm thrusting myself more into that hand, while still keeping the electrifying rub against my prostate gland.

The chair under us screeches against the hardwood floor. It's gonna leave marks, but right now I can't care. I can't even hear the screeching over the sound of my own deep, shrill moans, and Zack's own building sounds of pleasure.

I hold out, as much as I can. I want to feel Zack unload himself before I do, and I tell him as much.

"Ok, Cloud," Zack tells me, as if it is as simple as that. After his own bucking underneath me intensifies for a brief few moments I can feel him shuddering. I can feel a fullness and heat spread inside of myself.

The satisfaction from Zack's groans, and the way his orgasm pushes his body to clench against my own, causes a chain reaction. The tight coil inside myself bursts as I slam myself down onto Zack one final time. Zack thumbs over my head, pressing deeply and stroking long. He can feel how I am twitching. He can feel my racing heartbeat and pulse as I unload myself onto his chest. The moan which flows out of me at that moment becomes trapped in my chest as the pleasure and orgasm overtakes me.

I writhe against him, unable, and unwilling to stop the shuddering.

Zack pulls me impossibly close to himself, trailing breathy, shakey kisses up my neck until we connect with lips.

Our hands roam all over each other, and our kissing is languid as we wait for the final waves of pleasure to roll away.

Zack looks at me, tired and content. His chest heaves heavily. "Happy birthday, Cloud. I hope you like your present."

I kiss him again, wanting to wipe that goofy grin off his face, but when I pull back it has only gotten bigger, and horribly enough has turned into an infectious disease and transferred over to me as well.

"I love my present." I breath as if I had just run a marathon. "I want the same thing for my birthday for every year to come."

I don't know how it is possible, but our smiles only grow bigger.

* * *

 _A Note from **Cream Pudding**_

 _Hey! This is my first foray into 1st person POV. Lay it on me. I can take it. Was it bad? Was it HORRIBLE? Was it kind of ok? Let me know, so I can improve._


End file.
